1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate generally to semiconductor processing and manufacture, integrated circuits, dielectric materials, interlayer dielectric materials, spin-on dielectric materials, and materials comprising cyclic carbosilanes.
2. Background Information
The desire for ever-smaller integrated circuits (IC) devices places enormous performance demands on the techniques and materials used to construct IC devices. In general, an integrated circuit chip is also known as a microchip, a silicon chip, or a chip. IC chips are found in a variety of common devices, such as the microprocessors in computers, cars, televisions, CD players, and cellular phones. A plurality of IC chips are typically built on a silicon wafer (a thin silicon disk, having a diameter, for example, of 300 mm) and after processing the wafer is diced apart to create individual chips. A 1 cm2 IC chip having feature sizes around of about 90 nm can comprise hundreds of millions of components. Current technologies are pushing feature sizes even smaller than 45 nm.